wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jarvah Civil War
Aftermath of The Red War The Red War was a conflict between the Kingdom of Usareik, and the Dramer homeland of Dram After this period, Dram was settled by the Jarvah. However, The Jarvahian settlers on Dram were not warriors, but farmers, workers, and merchants. They pitied the Dramer, their land taken from them, their people killed or enslaved. Many wanted to share the island with them, to give them back at least part of their ancestral homeland. On the on the 51st day of 16th year, the leader of the colonists, Matamus , went to the High council, the Aúgum Trey, and asked them to return part of the land to the Dramer, and to free the remaining Dramer slaves, where they could live on a reservation of their own accord, but still with the Kingdom. The High Priest Hrandin, who believed that Dram was not worth t agreed, however, General Maximus , who had commanded the Jarvah in The Red War, did not, and through military force had Matumus and the High Priest executed - pushed into the Volcano in a symbolic fashion. Vichúr and the Grey Skins The execution of his father led Vichtúr , to rise to power on Dram. Angry, power-hungry and vengeful, he t cared not for the Dramer, but used the popular opinion to break off with the mainland and, on the 201st day of the 21st Year, 2nd Era, declared war on it. He wanted a kingdom of his own, and revenge for his father. This led the rebels to be named the Grey Skins, because of their fondness with the Dramer. The Grey Skins freed the Dramer slaves on the island, and pushed all mainland military presence off Dram, and began the Civil War. The Revolution The Revolt was not confined to Dram, however. A large majority Jarvah people saw their government as corrupt, and weak, and wanted a new beginning for the Kingdom, free from the oppression of Maximus who had been acting as military dictator since he had the Grand Priest executed. Led by Vichtúr, the Grey Skins led a campaign through Usareik , freeing Dramer slaves as they went. Their actions gave them the support of the newly established Dramer nation on Rekkan, even though it was clear that Vichtúr didn't care for the Dramer at all. The high point of the Revolution was near sacking of Solis in the the winter of the 23rd year of the Red Era Solis was the capital of Usareik. Rebels from within captured the Aúgin, and executed them, but were swiftly crushed by Maximus' expert veteren forces, the white guard. The Reinvasion of Dram The Jarvah in the northern most settlement of Helios most detached from The Red War, didn't care about the Dramer, and were extremely patriotic. Forming a new High Council, they armed everyone who could fight, and marched on Solis, expecting to meet the fallen city. Instead, they came upon Maximus and his forces, and, as it is said in myth, they swore fealty to him upon seeing him standing on the ashes of the palace. After centuries of rule from the council, the office of king was reinstated. Filled with a patriotic ferver for King and country, the Jarvah set about finding an invasion fleet. As their own fleet had either been destroyed our turned traitor during the Battle of Solis, the King used his own coffers to buy a fleet from merchants in the Dún. Finally, in on the 41st day of Summer, in the 25th year of the Red Era, the fleet set sail, backed by the last of the Jarvah's mighty Dreadnoughts, the ships that had been used to carry them to Atheryin. Vichtúr, upon hearing of the fleet's departure, began planning the defence. He obtained from Alchemists magical fire, the kind which would burn even in the ocean blue. From Nokana, he obtained hoards of mercenaries. And finally, he constructed a sea wall. Two weeks later, the fleet arrived from Usareik arrived in Dram. As they sailed, the rebels unloaded a storm of arrows at the boats, killing many. But still, the fleets came. They set up barriers of spiked iron, but still the ships came. It was only when the ships neared land that Vichtúr unleashed his true weapon. The fire claimed ship upon ship, the screams of the dying many filled the air. At last, the living few landed. The Dreadnought has survived the onslaught, just as it has survived the storms of the Broadwaters half a millennium before hand. Knowing that his whiteguard, tough as they were, could not survive a 5 to one battle, the King proposed something, his life for theirs. The aged Jarvah would duel Vichtúr in single's combat, with the fate of the war hanging on it. Whoever won, the losers men would be spared. There was one catch, however. Vichtúr was a Demigod, his mother had been a minor being in the universal scheme of things, but even so Vichtúr was imbued with celestial power. Being prideful, and having age and birth on his side, the pretender agreed to the duel. The fight took place on a beach head, specifically, the same beach head the Jarvah had used to originally invade Dram. Though the King was an expert swordsmen, he was outclassed by the Demigod. The fight lasted until the small hours of the morning, when at last, King Maximus managed to slay Vichtúr with the rebel's own sword. Disobeying his soilders requests for him to rest, Maximus continued on, seeing to it that the promise was kept. At last, in the town of Havok, Maximus came to a halt. The exertion was too much for the 74 year old, and the King succame to heart failure on the shores of the beach, on the same spot his statue rests today. The White Guard returned his body to Usareik, where his brother, the statesmen Otto IV, assumed power. The Jarvah's civil was finally at an end, though the fallout from the Red war would continue for many eras after it.